The Dark Knight
by My Brighter Darkness
Summary: There's a killer loose in Gotham. Someone with a disturbing since of humor, and no boundries. [Rating may go up for gore]
1. Prologue

**The Dark Knight **

**Prologue **

_"…This just in, another three murders discovered last night, authorities are now cautioning all those who are living alone to lock the doors…" _

The TV blinked once, and then went black. A small, growling noise erupted from across the room and out of nowhere; a large knife came crashing into the small television. It hit the glass screen causing the small machine to shatter and the inside mechanical guts to spark. On the other side of the large studio apartment, a man stood from his sitting position and gracefully sauntered over to the now television; his face was obscured and hidden by the shadows that now surrounded him.

He bent down and extended his index finger, running it across one of the many shards of glass. Smiling, he pressed the glass into the pale skin of his palm, causing the flesh there to pucker and bleed. The man, however, showed no sign of pain as he shook with laughter. He stood, his own crimson blood dripping from his hand and onto the ashy brown carpet below him.

Tonight was going to be fun.

**_

* * *

_ **

**Sorry this is really short, the first chapter should be up soon. In the mean time, please review! Thank you , themanbatman/batman11 for leting me use your trailer on my profile, I hope I do justice to your awesomeness.**

**With All Due Respect  
$Nina Rippner$**


	2. Chapter One

**The Dark Knight **

****

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Batman Begins.

****

**Chapter One **

****

"Another two murders," Fox announced dropping the newspaper onto the desk in front of Bruce Wayne. "I think someone's been busy, two years ago it was we would get one murder like this a week. Now if they don't hear something about it every day, you think they made some sort of break through." Fox sank into one of the two leather seats in front of the desk and clasped his hands together above his stomach.

Bruce picked up the paper and slowly began to read. His thoughts drowning out the various car and people noises coming from the street below, "I just don't see how people do it."

"These are desperate times, Bruce; desperate times call for desperate measures."

"But this…" he motioned towards the newspaper he was reading. "This man does not seem to be killing because he is desperate; he seems to be killing because of the enjoyment he gets. Almost as if it's a new form of drug."

"Well… to be honest I was referring to the article on the back of the page about the Batman." Fox smiled when Bruce looked up slightly taken off guard, flipping it over, he quickly scanned through the article.

"At least someone is trying to scrape the scum off our streets."

"Someone… or something?"

**xXx **

A broad smile spread across Bruce's face as he opened his car door and lowered himself when something collided with his back.

"I am so sorry!"

Bruce quickly regained his balance and turned to face whoever had run into him, only to be surprised to find that it was woman. She bent down franticly picking up her papers and shoveling them into a bag. Her hands were shaking heavily and her teeth were chattering against the afternoon cold.

"I didn't take anything I swear, you can search me!" she exclaimed as she made to her feet, brushing a few stray strands of black hair from her green eyes.

"I'm not worried about that, are you alright?" Bruce asked, the woman immediately went to patting herself down for injuries.

"Yes, I'm fine, did I hurt you?"

"Just a bump on the head, nothing major," he shrugged it off. "But where were you headed in such a hurry?"

The woman scratched the back of her neck as if she was suddenly nervous. "I'm kinda late for something, I was hoping I might be able to make it if I ran, but now that doesn't seem to be happening."

"Why don't I give you a ride-,"

"Not necessary," she cut him off. "Have a good day," the woman side stepped him and continued to jog down the street and around the corner.

"It would appear as though you're not as much of a ladies man as you thought, Master Bruce?" Alfred grinned from the front seat.

Bruce shook his head and sank into the back of the car, closing the door as he did so. "I was offering her a ride, not a date, dear Alfred," he said as he buckled his seat belt.

Alfred chuckled and lightly pressed his foot into the accelerator. The car took off easily with a low hum; Bruce silently imagined having Alfred follow that woman, simply to make sure she was not doing something that might injure herself. She couldn't have been older than twenty-one, if that, _maybe she was late for a class? _No. While she may not have looked poor, she did not look like the kind that had spare time, and even she did have spare time, he somehow doubted she would spend it at school.

"Trying to figure out why the mystery woman turned you down, Master Bruce?"

**xXx **

Kyra could hear the all too familiar sound of a hundred people talking to each other at one time within the space of large ballroom. She really failed to see the importance of these functions, neither did she understand why she had to attend them. Kyra had always considered that they were for those stuck up rich people who could not take two seconds to take their noses out of the air and actually look at how they were affecting people.

"C'mon, Joseph, hurry up…" she mumbled under her breath as she fiddled with a black curl.

This was not the way she had envisioned spending her perfectly good Friday night; she would have much preferred to have just stayed at home and watched Japanese soap operas with her Grandmother. Her green eyes traveled over the crowd of extravagant rich people who seemed to have nothing better to do then let the world know how rich they were. While other folks were out actually having a good time, these folks gathered to wear jewels and perfume so that they can tell everyone how much they have made in the last month since they had the last party.

Sighing, Kyra set her drink down on the small marble table next to her and began to make her way further into the crowd. Trying to search someone else who was possibly as bored here as she was, but as she stepped towards the crowd, someone stepped in front of her.

"You pop up at the worst places, you know that?" Kyra rolled her eyes at the familiar man in front of her. "First you appear right in front of me on the street corner, and now you're here to ruin my Friday night."

Bruce cocked his head and examined her for a moment. "All I did was walk up to you, I don't think that qualifies as trying to ruin your Friday night," he smirked.

"Walking up to someone doesn't, but throwing the worst party of the century does. Seriously, you'd think that the infamous Bruce Wayne could throw a somewhat decent party, at least at a better hotel," she explained passionately.

Bruce nodded his head slowly, allowing a moment for her words to sink in deeper. "Why do I get the feeling you a problem with me, miss…?"

"Bugle, Kyra Bugle, and no, I don't have a problem with you, I just hate these sort of functions… parties. Things." Kyra smiled and tried not to laugh, but after a few seconds, she burst out in laughter and wound up having to place a hand firmly over her mouth to keep from disturbing anyone.

"You know, personally, I don't like them either, but ya gotta have them," Bruce shrugged. "So who's your contact into this… ever so boring party tonight?" he asked glancing around as if trying to find someone.

"Why? You think I'm not rich enough to have gotten invited?"

"No, I just thou-,"

"Well, you're right; I'm practically living on the streets. My dad just had a lot of… interesting friends before he died, I wind up having to tag along." Kyra smiled and pointed at someone over Bruce's shoulder, "Joseph Carston."

Bruce turned to see a tall middle-aged man with graying hair standing across the ballroom. He was holding a large empty glass in one hand, and the other hand was draped around a woman's waist who seemed a little to interested in getting to know him.

"He doesn't really seem like the kind of man you would associate with."

"You don't know me," she snapped. Then suddenly regretting the harshness in her voice, she added, "I associate with whoever will give the courtesy. Not many people do."

"Why do you wind up having to tag along?"

"It's my job the make sure whatever slut he decides to bring home doesn't raid the house after they fuck." Kyra stated dryly as she made a wide gesture with her left hand to indicate just how much she hated the job.

**xXx **

_This is what I brought you, _

_This you can keep, _

Kyra reached out and turned the music up a little louder when she heard a loud thud from the room above her head. This was the worst part of the night, in about five minutes she would have to march up there and pretend to be his daughter and create a scene about walking in on him in bed with someone the same age as her, thus causing the slut to leave. Her lips twisted into a cold frown as she mentally rehearsed the scene for a moment.

_I think I've done this one to many times. _She mused; this would in fact be the twenty-first time that she 'walked in on her father'. To say it was getting old would be an understatement. _You'd think he would be able to come up with something a little more unique? _

_This is what I brought you, _

_may forget me. _

"Hello?" Kyra called as she knocked on the door.

A muffled groan was her response; this was closely followed by what sounded like a harsh slap.

"Hello, Joseph? Hello?!" She pounded her fist against the door harder, but this time there was no response. "J-Joseph?"

_I promised you my heart, _

_Just promised you me, _

What sounded like male laughter sounded from the other side of the door and Kyra took a few steps backwards.

"Sorry, Joe." She mumbled as she suddenly kicked out at the door.

It snapped in half and Kyra did not hesitate to enter the room.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. _

"Oh. My. God." She whispered, her green eyes blinked twice quickly to clear her vision. However, the site in front of her did not disappear.

What was left of the two people that had just been in the room was now scattered across the hard wood floor. Flecks of blood marred the walls and blue sheets of the bed. Clamping her hand over her mouth, Kyra slowly stepped backwards out of the room. Using her other hand, she dug her phone from her pocket and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello-," just as someone on the other end of the phone picked up, something hard collided with the back of her head.

The last thing she heard before darkness consumed her vision, was the sound of her attacker laughing.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to… _

_…sleep. _


	3. Chapter Two

**The Dark Knight **

****

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Batman Begins.

****

**Chapter Two **

****

_One too many to drink… _Kyra silently scolded herself as she reluctantly forced her eyes open. Instead of finding herself in the large guest bedroom that she usually stayed after she chased off Josephs one-night stands, she found herself in what appeared to be a large basement. _Not what I was expecting, but beats finding__ some drunk guy laying on top of me, _she mused, her eyes silently wondered around her knew surroundings for a moment before she realized that, not only was she sitting up in a metal chair, but her wrists were taped rather uncomfortably to it as well.

_Uh… scratch that. Can I get a drunken sleaze ball on aisle twenty three?_ She blew a lock of hair out of her face and examined her surroundings again. "Hello!" Kyra called to the empty room.

Her voice bounced off the concrete walls and she hung her head again. Whispering to herself again.

_"This is so not cool."_


End file.
